


owen 1, banana 0

by flameheadwizard



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, curtwen is the only thing i care about, fight me, hehe comfort ship goes brrrr, i wish i wish i wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameheadwizard/pseuds/flameheadwizard
Summary: i wishi wish so muchi wantgod
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	owen 1, banana 0

**Author's Note:**

> a very short little fic it's a little baby one he still shops at the american girl store  
> OH YEAH I BET I KNOW MORE ABOUT AMERICAN GIRL DOLLS THAN YOU DO  
> why do we have american girl dolls here it's canada  
> what the actual fuck

Owen felt himself topple forward. There was something about the darkness before his eyes that beckoned him. It was almost soothing. But Owen wasn’t ready to die. Oh well, he thought. Maybe he should have been an actor. Then he wouldn’t be falling off a balcony to his death while running away from an angry crime syndicate, the entire building set to blow in less than a minute.   
For a moment he felt himself free fall through the air. It was almost peaceful. And then Curt grabbed the back of his jacket and Owen stopped falling. His foot was still on the platform. Curt pulled him up. They stood there, open mouthed in shock, staring at each other for a second.  
“Oh, shit, the bombs, love,” realized Owen.  
“Oh, right-“ Curt said breathlessly.  
It didn’t take them long to get out of there. They were able to take cover behind Owen’s car just long enough for the building to explode.   
They opened their eyes, ears ringing and the adrenaline still coursing through their veins.   
Before Owen had a chance to speak, Curt pulled him into a tight hug.   
“Oh my god, I thought i was going to lose you then,” he said in relief.  
Owen smiled.  
“Me too.”  
“I’m glad you’re alive,” whispered Curt.  
“...Me too.”  
They sat there for a little bit, grateful for each other.  
“Let’s go home, love,” said Owen softly, helping Curt to his feet.  
Curt grinned.  
“You know I love you, right?” he said as he opened the car door.  
Owen smirked over the roof.   
“I know,” he said, climbing in.  
“You’ve gotta say it back,” reproached Curt.   
Owen kissed him.  
“Yeah, yeah. I love you, blah blah.”  
Curt looked dumbfounded for a second. It was very cute. And then he snorted.  
“Rude,” he said.  
“I love you so much, you’re the light of my life, I can’t live without you-“ Owen swooned like the girls in the movies. Curt laughed and shoved Owen away.  
“Just drive.”  
Owen smiled and started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMM TASTY  
> LIKE HAM SANDWICH


End file.
